Smash Brethren 3/Script
Opening Dialogue Outrealm Gate *'Old Hubba:' Oh huzzah! You're back! You're back to save this Outrealm once and for all! So I've got good news, and I've got GREAT news! What'll it be? *'Chrom:' Well that's a switch... What's the good news? *'Old Hubba:' I managed to gather all the Einherjar you defeated back in those ruins. Beat them one last time, and I can finally seal them back into their calling cards! *'Chrom: '''Excellent. And the great news? *'Old Hubba:' There's no army relying on you this time! No allies to get in your way or die on you! It's just you and your party against allllll those legendary soldiers! Isn't that great?! *'Chrom:' ...Fantastic. Before Battle Starts Soren, Ike, and Mia *'Soren:' All of our soldiers are in position. *'Ike:' Then let's commence the attack. Give Micaiah the signal. Tell our other units to wait until their doors open. *'Soren:' Consider it done. *'Mia:' It's not like you to be so cautious, General. Wouldn't it be more satisfying to just storm at them the way we usually do? *'Soren:' Not if we want to assure victory. It's said there's an expert tactician among the enemy ranks. This was we can keep our movements secret until it's too late for them. They won't know which doors will open or where to expect an attack from. First we sow fear and confusion--then we move in for the killing blow. *'Ike:' Right. We may outnumber them, but we still have to be smart about this. Soren's strategy will work. Understand, Mia? *'Mia:' Yes, sir. Sothe, Micaiah, and Sanaki *'Sothe:' Micaiah, Ike's given us the signal. *'Micaiah:' Then let's move on to the attack. Ready, Empress Sanaki? *'Sanaki:' Of course. Come, everyone! The final battle is upon us! Chrom and the Avatar *'Chrom: I sense trouble behind those doors... *'''Avatar: Chrom! Enemies to the south! They're heading this way! *'Chrom:' What? Then if there ARE enemies behind the doors here... *'Avatar:' We'll be trapped between a rock and a hard place. *'Chrom:' Damn... We're surrounded? Why wouldn't they attack en masse? *'Avatar:' They're probably waiting for the right opportunity. Perhaps they plan to send wave after wave to whittle away our morale... *'Chrom:' And our strength in the process. This will be a tough fight. *'Avatar:' True. But look at it another way... They're committing a major tactical error by funneling their forces. As long as we stay calm and focused, we can pick them off one unit at a time. *'Chrom: '''Good point. And we might be able to get the drop on them by opening the doors first. *'Avatar:' Now you're thinking. During Battle Initial Dialogue *'Lyn:' Why does this fight feel so... empty? Our cause is just: defend this land against the invaders... Opening Doors Upper Right *'Cecilia: King Zephiel, the doors! That's our signal! *'''Zephiel: Right. Commence the attack! Special Conversations Avatar vs. Roy *'Roy: '''Why do you trouble this land? You have your own realm! *'Avatar: Actually, I'm fairly certain it's you who— Ugh, what's the point. Only force will sort this mess out! Avatar vs. Lilina *'''Lilina: What do you hope to achieve here? Just let us go about our lives! *'Avatar: '''All I hope is to put this realm back to— Ugh, why bother? She won't listen. ...My purpose here is to defeat you. That's all you need to know! Chrom vs. Ike *'Chrom: We will defeat you and restore peace to this world! *'Ike: '''That's my line. Come on! Lissa vs. Mist *'Lissa: Would you stop running amok?! We can't go home until you stop fighting. *'Mist:' That's your problem! This battle would be over if you hadn't come here! Frederick vs. Titania *'Frederick: '''As a lieutenant of the Shepherds, I cannot allow you to stand in Chrom's path! *'Titania: Second in command, are we? Let's see if you're worthy of your title! Sully vs. Lucia *'Sully: '''Why the hell are you resisting? You know we're going to walk all over you. *'Lucia: I would never betray my mistress—nor will I lose to the likes of you! Virion vs. Wolt Stahl vs. Seth Vaike vs. Matthew Miriel vs. Lute Sumia vs. Elincia *'Elincia: '''Stranger from afar, I demand that you leave this place! Answer now, or we settle this with steel! *'Sumia: As you c-command, milady! ...I-I mean, no! We can't! *'''Elincia: Very well, Steel it is, then! Kellam vs. Sophia Donnel vs. Nephenee Lon'qu vs. Amelia Ricken vs. Innes Panne vs. Zihark Gaius vs. Eirika Cordelia vs. Nino Gregor vs. Brom Nowi vs. Leonardo Libra vs. Lyon Tharja vs. Micaiah Anna vs. Serra Olivia vs. Florina Cherche vs. Sigrun Henry vs. Soren Lucina vs. Lyndis Say'ri vs. Mia Tiki vs. Eliwood Basilio vs. Karel Flavia vs. Cecilia Gangrel vs. Lugh Walhart vs. Ashnard Emmeryn vs. Sanaki Yen'fay vs. Zephiel Aversa vs. Sephiran Priam vs. Marisa Owain vs. Sothe Inigo vs. L'Arachel Brady vs. Moulder Kjelle vs. Hector Cynthia vs. Perceval Severa vs. Edward Gerome vs. Geoffrey Morgan (Male) vs. Ephraim Morgan (Female) vs. Jaffar Yarne vs. Nergal Laurent vs. Raigh Noire vs. Black Knight Nah vs. Shanna NPC Quotes Amelia *''Opening:'' *''Defeat: '' Ashnard *''Opening:'' *''Defeat: '' Black Knight Brom Cecilia Edward *''Opening:'' Hey! Try me on for size! *''Defeat:'' I couldn't do it... If I was just a little bit stronger... Eirika Elincia Eliwood Ephraim Florina Geoffrey Hector Ike Innes Jaffar Karel L'Arachel Leonardo *''Opening: I may not be the man to do it, but you must be dealt with. *''Defeat: ''That was... disappointing... Maybe I was... the wrong man... Lilina Lucia Lugh Lute Lyn Lyon Marisa Matthew Mia Micaiah Mist Moulder Nephenee Nergal Nino Perceval Raigh Roy Sanaki Sephiran Serra Seth Shanna Sigrun Sophia Soren Sothe Titania Wolt Zephiel Zihark Closing Dialogue *'Avatar: Finally... That's the last of them. *'Chrom: '''Gods, I thought it would never end. I was almost ready to give up... *'Avatar: Me too. It was a pitched battle... We're lucky to have even survived. *'Chrom:' Perhaps now this realm can finally enjoy a little peace and quiet... Let's go home, Avatar. *'Avatar: '''Wait, Chrom. I found this where their main force had assembled. *'Chrom: An Einherjar card? "Lyn, Noblewoman of Sacae"... This must be Lyndis, from the Elibean legends. We could use someone like her on our side! With Lyn *'Lyn: '''So that's it. I lost. It feels so unfair... Are you the enemy's tactician? ...Wait, what?! It can't be... Are you.. No, that's impossible... I'm sorry. It's just... you remind me of someone very dear to me. A tactician, like you, who came to my aid time and again. This might seem like a silly question, but... Have you ever awoken in a strange place, uncertain of how you got there? *''Textbox: Have you ever awoken in a strange place? *'Lyn: '[if 'Yes' is chosen] I knew it! I happened three times to the woman I knew. This can't be pure coincidence. ...Unless, of course, all tacticians are known to collapse by the wayside. *'''Lyn: [if 'No' is chosen] *'Lyn: '''I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. Would you tell me more about yourself? Where were you born? Have you been to my world? ...What? You can't remember? Now I'm even more certain you're the woman I know. Look at me carefully, and really try to think back. We met on the Sacae plains. We found with Eliwood and the others... Does none of this sound familiar? *''Textbox: Does Lyn's story sound familiar? *'Lyn:' [if 'Yes' is chosen] *'Lyn: '[if 'No' is chosen] That's... too bad. Maybe you're not the person I thought. But still... you know what? I want to help. Take me with you. Even in you claim you aren't the woman I knew, I want to judge for myself. I'm good with a blade. Keep me by your side, and none shall harm you. Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Scripts